magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Tilly
Tilly Mau Loa is a protagonist of the Magience Webcomic. A Nagaens (Coral) / Elf (Ocean) hybrid, she's a caustic and outspoken character who always says what's on her mind... Regardless of how it might come across to others. Her player is Tehani Motte. Her Element is Water. She first appears on Ch4 P6 . Appearance Tilly stands at 5 feet 2 inches tall, weighing 180 lbs. Her hair is a bright hot pink that falls to her hips, and her eyes are a rare Nagaens mutation of bright green with no sclera. Her skin is tan, but hidden by a layer of faint greyish-white scales. The scales aren't very pronounced, and seem more like a layer of lizard's skin unless inspected quite closely. Unlike other Nagaens, she actually has ears, small and pointed like any other elf, and she also has a pair of legs instead of a tail. She always wears a star-shaped hairpin above her right ear. She's pear-shaped in build, with wider hips than bust. She has absolutely no issues with her body shape or appearance despite being overweight, wearing anything with confidence and giving 0 fucks about what other people think about it. Her clothes usually follow the Nagaens style, being a bit immodest and tribal. She has no problem with body confidence and works what she's got. Personality Tilly says what she thinks without a second thought, which often leads to people thinking she's rude and uncaring. In truth, she just has a dry and sarcastic sense of humor; most of the time, she thinks she's being funny, and other people just don't "get it". She might seem like a bit of a loner, but she's just shy, and her sense of humor chases people off. She can be foul-mouthed and even a little sadistic, which has an interesting effect her impressionable friend Rune ... She's also a bit of a pervert, though it may not be obvious at first since she keeps those tendencies under wraps until she's comfortable around the people she's with. Despite being a pervert, she hates being touched almost as much as Rune. Playing Style Tilly doesn't like fighting in the front lines; too dangerous. As a Bard, she supports her allies from afar, using enchanted arrows when necessary but usually playing supportive mystic songs on her ocarina. Backstory Basically the first day she wakes up she’s being rolled out of bed by other servant girls. she’s like wtf is going on but she goes with the flow pretty well so she figures it out pretty quickly. Finds out she’s a handmaiden of the high priestess. The high priestess however is a spoiled brat. said spoiled brat is supposed to be training to do this part in a festival honoring the nearby sea god (not really a god so much as a spirit of water but “spirit" doesn’t insinuate as much power as this thing has). this festival is done every year to make the sea god happy and to make sure the seas around the island Tilly spawned on stay calm. Keeps away typhoons and hurricanes and the like. But the dance is really hard and you have to play music while you do it, and the priestess didn’t want to, she kept putting off the festival and it was making the god mad. Tilly, whose really good at seeing through people, realized the priestess didn’t want to be a priestess at all, she was chosen for the life at birth - fighting against that is frowned on in Nagaens society, so she acts like a spoiled brat since she was basically forced into a lifestyle. Tilly doesn’t like when people are forced to do things they don’t want to do. So to help out, she practices the song and dance steps in secret, discovering a hidden talent for the ocarina in the process. Luckily the high priestess of this tribe is always a hybrid so she has legs, else this wouldn’t work. >_> When the festival day comes, Tilly drugs the priestess and takes her place. She performs the steps perfectly though she changed the melody of the song a bit, and the Sea God - who had met the priestess before - could tell something was different, so he whacks off the costume Tilly was wearing, revealing her to be a servant and not the priestess. Everyone got pissed of course and were gonna execute tilly for her impertinence but the sea god was amused and said he never did understand why it was the same girl doing the dance and song every year until she grew too old, he would like to see different girls doing the dance and maybe mixing it up a bit. Different songs. to thank her for the show and the different song, the sea god gave her a legacy item he was wearing - a bracelet. Once he left, the tribe kicked tilly out. <_< she HAD drugged a high priestess and impersonated her after all, even if it turned out all right in the end. They let her keep the ocarina though. Tilly hitched a ride with some passing ocean elves and never looked back. Abilities / Flaws Keen Eye -'' 10% accuracy boost. Active at all times. Resistant to sight-affecting status ailments or spells. ''Rapid Fire - Speed of fire scales by 1% per level, to a maximum of 50% increased weapon speed. Only applicable when using bows or crossbows. Arrow Augmentation - The archer is able to apply low-level spells to their arrows, increasing damage done to targets by Weapon Damage + 50% of the Spell's damage. ''Waterskin ''- 40% chance to absorb Water element magic and turn it into mana or health. ''Swift Swim ''- Movement speed increased by 75% in the water. ''Venomous Bite -'' Inflicts the target with the Poison status when the Nagaens bites them. May also cause paralysis. ''Shedskin -'' Every year, the Nagaens must shed their scales and be without for a few days while a new coat grows in. This may also be triggered if the Nagaens takes severe damage. ''Scales - ''The Nagaens' skin is covered with a layer of scales that act as armor. +50% to Vitality regardless of what they wear. Category:Characters